Un simple geste amoureux
by Swanchika
Summary: Traduction de la fiction "A Simple Expression of Love", de Mark of the Asphodel. Caïn a trois jours pour faire en sorte que le retour de sa femme soit un évènement mémorable. Dommage qu'il ne sache pas du tout par où commencer. Ecrit pour un défi sur LiveJournal. Caïn/Catria, quelques autres couples en arrière-plan.


Disclaimer : Cette fiction est la traduction de "A Simple Expression of Love", de Mark of the Asphodel (l'original ici : s/6659968/1/A_Simple_Expression_of_Love), Fire Emblem et ses personnages appartiennent à Intelligent Systems et tout le travail créatif à Mark of the Asphodel.

* * *

L'original a été écrit à la suite d'un défi lancé sur LJ, avec le sujet suivant : _Caïn/Catria, l'un des deux est pari plus longtemps que prévu et l'autre a préparé quelque chose de spécial pour son retour._ Il n'y a rien de trop osé... quelques vulgarités, et des allusions à des fantasmes particuliers, au plus. [NdT : Et comme vous pourrez le constater dès la ligne suivane, la jolie cavalière de FE3/12 a vu son nom changer pour de simples questions de bon sens.]

* * *

**Partie I : Les Dessous Coquins de Cécile**

Trois jours. C'était le temps dont Caïn disposait pour trouver un cadeau pour sa femme – et encore, c'était dans le meilleur des cas, celui où Catria ne revenait pas de Medon plus tôt que prévu. Son congé prenait fin le premier jour du mois, il y avait donc une chance qu'elle revînt avec un jour d'avance afin de se préparer à reprendre le travail. Mais Caïn se disait que Catria serait sans doute réticente à écourter le temps qu'elle pouvait passer avec sa sœur et son jeune neveu. Ainsi, il n'avait que trois jours pour lui préparer... quelque chose.

Que devait être ce quelque chose, Caïn n'en était pas vraiment sûr. Ces deux mois de césure avaient été leur plus longue séparation depuis leur mariage, un bouquet ou une boîte de dragées ne semblaient donc pas vraiment appropriés. Une nouvelle robe ? Catria était une femme plutôt pratique. Quelque chose pour leur maison, un tableau ou une tapisserie ? Ils avaient rarement le loisir d'admirer la décoration de leur propre foyer. Un recueil de poèmes ? Non, Catria n'était pas du genre à en lire.

Quel cadeau pouvait bien signifier : "Je t'aime et tu m'as manqué et les entraînements à l'aube n'ont pas la même saveur sans toi ?" Quel dommage qu'il fût considéré de mauvais augure d'offrir une épée à sa moitié... Au moins, Catria lui aurait trouvé un usage.

A court d'idées, et assez irrité par cela, Caïn décida d'interroger ses pairs quant à la meilleure façon de fêter le retour de son épouse après une si longue absence. Cela dit, il n'avait pas beaucoup de gens à consulter. Ryan était trop jeune pour pouvoir dispenser ce genre de conseils, et Frey était un homme trop réservé pour que Caïn songeât seulement à lui poser la question. Considérant ses options, Caïn choisit finalement d'aller voir Rody. Une fois qu'il eut réussi à retrouver le jeune chevalier sur le terrain d'entraînement, son supérieur ne tourna pas autour du pot.

– Quand Cécile part en mission, est-ce que tu fais quelque chose de spécial pour son retour ?

Rody leva un sourcil.

– Euh, eh bien, je lui achète un cadeau, dit-il.

– Quel genre de cadeau ? Des fleurs ? Des confiseries ? Des ustensiles de cuisine ?

– Ah, non, répondit aussitôt Rody, et Caïn avait l'impression que son visage normalement calme et maîtrisé rosissait. Quelque chose d'un peu plus... personnel.

– Quoi donc ? Du parfum ?

A vrai dire, Caïn avait du mal à imaginer Dame Cécile d'Altea se parfumant, à moins qu'il n'existât un parfum sentant le cuir et l'huile de roche.

– Des... des sous-vêtements, avoua finalement Rody, à présent rouge jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

– Des sous-vêtements, répéta Caïn. Pas... des dessous en laine ?

– Non ! Ils sont... en dentelle. Avec des sangles. Et... et des boucles.

Caïn resta un moment silencieux alors que l'image de Dame Cécile ainsi vêtue se dessinait dans son esprit.

– Je ne crois pas que ça marcherait, déclara-t-il finalement, incapable même d'imaginer comment Catria pourrait faire tenir des choses pareilles sous sa tunique d'uniforme.

**Partie II : Permis de travestir**

Caïn avait perdu une journée, il ne lui en restait à présent plus que deux pour rendre mémorable ses retrouvailles avec Catria. Il n'eut de cesse de réfléchir à ce problème durant une réunion qui était censée être un passage en revue des changements proposés à la formation des chevaliers.

– Vous dites donc que l'introduction à la magie offensive doit être faite plus tôt, immédiatement après celle aux soins ?

– Oui, Sire. Plus tôt nous pouvons éliminer les idées reçues sur les usages et les limitations de la magie, mieux c'est.

Peut-être ferait-il mieux d'aller déranger Rody une nouvelle fois, pour lui demander où il se procurait ces... dessous. Cela dit, il ne savait pas trop ce que Catria en ferait ; les porterait-elle dans la maison ? Au lit ? Généralement, Catria dormait...

– Et après les exécutions, je pense que nous pourrions assigner quelques étudiants en magie de l'Académie à l'élimination des cadavres. Ils pourront s'entraîner à lancer des sorts de feu.

– Excusez-moi, Sire ?

Exécutions ? Cadavres ? Qu'avait-il donc manqué à force de rêvasser ?

– On dirait que tu n'étais pas très attentif, constata le roi, même s'il ne semblait pas vraiment agacé ; en fait, il regardait Caïn avec une expression que l'on pouvait qualifier d'amusée. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile d'être loin de ceux qui nous sont chers, mais cela ne te ressemble pas d'être ainsi dans les nuages.

– Puis-je m'expliquer, Sire ?

– Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te l'interdirais, assura Marth en adoptant une posture plus détendue, même si ses yeux restaient toujours rivés sur Caïn. Qu'est-ce qui te trouble ainsi ?

Caïn exposa la chose comme s'il s'était trouvé dans une réunion stratégique, donnant le problème, ses solutions possibles, les obstacles à la réalisation de ces solutions et leurs possibles effets indésirables. Et Marth – qui, comme il l'avait avoué, ne savait que trop bien ce que c'était que d'être loin de chez soi et des gens que l'on aime – proposa une idée qui n'était pas venue à l'esprit de Caïn.

– Prenez une journée de repos et allez vous promener dans le pays.

– Quoi, une balade en Altea ?

– Oui. Catria et toi pourriez passer la journée à la campagne, pour profiter de tous ses plaisirs simples.

– Ses plaisirs simples ?

– Ses plaisirs simples, confirma Marth. Les prairies verdoyantes, les berges tapissées de fleurs, les meules de foin bien placées...

– On a souvent l'occasion de voir la campagne, Sire. C'est très joli...

– Caïn, te souviens-tu du costume de bergère que la reine portait pour le Festival de Mai de l'an dernier ?

– Oui.

– Il a été utile. Très utile.

– Pour attirer des _moutons, _Sire ?

– Non ! Pour... jouer. Dans la campagne.

– Derrière une meule de foin, conclut Caïn, à présent gagné par une chaleur inconfortable, même s'il était heureux d'apprendre que le bétail ne rentrait en jeu que comme... élément du décor.

– Exactement.

– Je... j'y réfléchirai, Sire. Merci.

De fait, Caïn y réfléchit, et il trouvait finalement assez logique que ses souverains – des gens qui avaient toujours le meilleur et le plus raffiné à leur disposition – pussent ainsi trouver du plaisir dans l'idée de se déguiser en paysans pour aller littéralement rouler dans le foin. La liberté des gars et filles de la campagne devait être alléchante pour des gens qui n'avaient jamais une minute à eux. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment le cadeau que Caïn voulait faire à Catria. Si elle avait voulu folâtrer dans la campagne, avec des bêtes pour seuls témoins, elle aurait pu rester à Medon. Et ce n'était pas le message que Caïn entendait faire passer.

**Partie III : Privés de dessert**

– Peut-être que je devrais juste lui acheter des bijoux, marmonna Caïn alors que le troisième jour lui filait entre les doigts à une vitesse alarmante.

Catria n'en portait jamais, mais...

Il était si angoissé par l'arrivée imminente de Catria, et si désespéré de trouver un bon conseiller, qu'il accepta d'aller boire en compagnie du sieur Astram. Le chevalier Akaneian était après tout follement amoureux de sa femme, Midia, et le montrait... sans vergogne.

– Oh, que j'ai hâte de revoir ma petite colombe en sucre, confia Astram en terminant une cinquième coupe de vin. Je vais la prendre dans mes bras et la faire virevolter jusqu'à ce qu'on en ait tous les deux le tournis.

Ça n'avait pas l'air agréable du tout.

– Et après ?

– Après, je vais mettre du sucre sur la pointe de ses seins, les couvrir de coulis de framboises, et les lécher jusqu'à ce que ses tétons soient aussi durs que ma verge.

Caïn était heureux d'avoir déjà fini sa coupe, car sinon, la dernière phrase d'Astram lui aurait sans doute fait recracher du vin partout sur le comptoir. Au moins, l'autre avait l'ivresse pour excuse. Finalement, les fantasmes alcoolisés et gourmands d'Astram étaient plus supportables que la froide recommandation du roi, qui lui avait conseillé rien moins que de baiser Catria jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir au milieu d'un champ.

Ou l'histoire de Cécile et de ses dessous spéciaux. L'image était toujours plantée dans le crâne de Caïn.

Cela dit, ce n'était pas comme si Caïn ne connaissait pas déjà les petites perversions d'Astram et Midia. Oh, par les dieux, il en savait même déjà trop. Ils trouvaient toujours un moyen d'y mêler la nourriture, et le reste de la Ligue d'Akaneia l'avait compris deux semaines à peine après le recrutement d'Astram. Des raisins épluchés, du fromage blanc sucré, du miel, et tous les fruits rouges sur lesquels ils arrivaient à mettre la main...

Peut-être pouvait-il simplement préparer un bon repas pour accueillir Catria. Oui, pourquoi pas, un dîner romantique aux chandelles. Il pourrait faire du riz aux crevettes et aux pétoncles, avec des asperges fraîches, et un meilleur vin que celui qu'il buvait avec Astram. Et du dessert. Mais Catria n'était pas vraiment très sucrée. Pas question de faire intervenir du miel et du coulis de framboises.

**Partie IV : Café, Thé, ou Moi ?**

Le soleil se couchait sur le dernier jour du mois, et Caïn était derrière la porte de sa maison. Il avait demandé à Ryan de faire le guet et de le prévenir sitôt qu'il verrait le dragon de Catria ; cela faisait déjà dix minutes que le jeune archer avait sonné l'alarme. Caïn espéra que sa femme ne lui en voudrait pas de ne pas l'avoir attendue dehors, mais Catria le savait toujours occupé.

En plus, il s'était donné beaucoup de mal pour préparer le dîner.

Caïn pouvait presque sentir Catria traverser le portail, et ne fut pas le moins du monde surpris quand il entendit sa clé tourner dans la serrure. Il recula au dernier moment pour éviter de se faire assommer par la porte quand Catria l'ouvrit.

– Caïn ? Je suis rentrée.

– Je suis juste là, ma chérie.

Elle resta figée sur le pas de la porte, la clé dans une main, son sac de voyage dans l'autre. Elle finit par poser le sac par terre, lentement, sans cesser de le regarder.

– Où sont passés tes vêtements ?

– Je voulais te faire une surprise.

– Ça a marché.

Qu'elle était belle ! Surtout ainsi, avec ses cheveux ébouriffés par le vent et son visage bronzé par le soleil du sud. Ses yeux ressemblaient à des saphirs... et des éclats de rire y dansaient.

– Et j'ai préparé le dîner, ajouta Caïn.

Il espérait qu'elle ne riait pas de lui. Son expression perplexe était adorable, et il suivait les mouvements de sa bouche alors qu'elle hochait la tête. Elle ne semblait cependant toujours pas décidée à l'embrasser.

– Je suis content de te revoir, poursuivit-il, sentant une inflexion plaintive dans sa voix alors qu'il disait cela.

– Ça, je peux le voir, répondit-elle, et un sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'elle dirigeait son regard vers ses parties intimes. Très joli. Tu as dû t'entraîner deux fois plus pendant que je n'étais pas là.

– La vie n'avait pas vraiment de goût.

Bien sûr, il y avait eu quelques insurrections de fanatiques religieux dans le nord, mais même ces incidents-là n'étaient pas vraiment excitants. C'étaient plutôt des gênes passagères. Et écraser les insurrections lui paraissait toujours plus simple quand il avait Catria avec lui.

Elle se mit à rire pour de bon et se jeta dans ses bras, l'embrassant sur les joues, lui enserrant la taille... posant les mains là où le derrière de son pantalon se serait trouvé s'il n'avait pas été nu comme un ver.

– Mmh, on dirait que tu as vraiment fait des heures supplémentaires à l'entraînement, dit-elle alors que ses doigts dansaient sur sa peau. Et dans la cuisine... ça sent vraiment bon. Je n'ai rien mangé depuis ce matin...

– On pourra réchauffer le dîner, proposa-t-il – à vrai dire, ce n'était pas une proposition, il allait être intraitable là-dessus.

– Ah bon ? fit-elle en l'embrassant enfin, terminant son long baiser passionné en lui mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Dis donc, tu as vraiment pensé à tout.

– Ça, oui.

Ainsi, Caïn n'eut pas besoin de faire cadeau à Catria de caleçons exotiques ou d'un bain dans du coulis de framboise. Il espéra cependant qu'elle aimerait ce qu'il avait fait dans leur chambre. Il avait fallu toute une matinée aux écuyers pour couvrir le sol de carrés de gazon fleuri.

**Fin**


End file.
